Everyone has a soft side
by Fudge Is Cool
Summary: Everyone has a soft side so , what is Klaus' ? Well, it's his little daughter who brings out the good in him.Will include later on Kennet and Klaroline. Damon/oc friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a story about Klaus in the 19th century going through the different stages of parenthood. It might include modern day later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned tvd but sadly I don't.**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

**1849: The English county of York .**

* * *

Klaus was sitting in a plush armchair drawing a wolf howling at the moon. He was in the drawing room of his giant country home. His baby sister,Rebekah, was reading the play "Romeo and Juliet" which just happened to be by one of his late friends William Shakespeare. She would occasionally read lines out loud ,just to annoy her elder brother.

Klaus' baby brother, Kol was ... Well being Kol. He was most likely off annoying the poor unfortunate maids but at least he wasn't annoying Klaus. Klaus was once again disturbed from his drawing by a knock on the door. Just after a woman who Klaus thought he would never see again walked in with her head held high.

What shocked Klaus was what she was carrying. She was carrying an infant by the looks of it was about three months old. She dumped the little one into Klaus' arms. Enraged Klaus gets up and turns to her."What is this?" He asks her. The woman laughed. She was a beautiful lady with thick black hair and green eyes. "A baby ."She tells him as if he was simple.

Rebekah rolls her eyes . "He mean't why are dumping some child in his arms,"Rebekah tells the woman. "This is his child. I must be going."She tells the two shocked vampires. Klaus looks at the infant in his arms . She has a pretty angelic face. She looks just like her beautiful mother but Klaus notices that she has his hair and eyes.

Kol walks in and is very shocked at the sight of his brother who only massacred an entire village just the other day, holding a baby in his arms. "Did you two steal a baby from it's mother?" He asks the two of them . Klaus shakes his head at him."Yes Kol we stole a baby," He sarcastically tells his brother . Kol smirks . "Thought so,"He replies.

Rebekah rolls her eyes at him."He was being sarcastic Kol.". She tells him. Kol frowns ."Then who's baby is that?" He asks. "That is my daughter Kol," Klaus replies making Kol look really surprised." No , vampires can't have children. It's all part of being dead," Kol tells the two of them before walking out of the room ,wondering what type of joke his siblings were playing on him.

Meanwhile back in the drawing room , Klaus and Rebekah were fussing over the baby ." So, what are you going to call my niece?" Rebekah asks her brother. Klaus smiles at his little daughter knowing that will love her always and forever. He looks up at his sister."Charlotte."

* * *

**So that was the Prologue , I'll most likely get the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review and lost me know of what you think of this .**


	2. Chapter 1: If you go into the woods

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who has read the first the first chapter and has now gone onto the second, it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own tvd.**

* * *

**Chapter one : Six years old **

**3rd person pov**

* * *

Little Charlotte was six years old and she was a very clever child much to Klaus' delight. She was the type of little girl who wanted to go adventures and climb trees instead of playing with dolls and toy tea sets. Rebekah had wanted to make Charlotte or Charlie as she insisted that call her ,into a doll but Charlie was having none of it. Charlie liked to wear pink dresses but she would rather be in trousers having fun in the woods behind her house but her family claimed that the woods were dangerous.

Her seventh birthday was coming up and Rebekah, being Rebekah wanted to throw a big tea party but Charlie wanted to go and hike up a mountain instead much to her aunt's dismay. One night while her family were all asleep, she decided to sneak out into the woods. That was all great but problem was it was a full moon that night and there was a wolf pack on the other side of the woods.

So as she was sneaking out, Charlie could hear howling in the . Most little girls her age run off home scared but Charlie wasn't a little girl she was a big girl and she could do anything scary as she was brave that way. Nothing would stop her.

She followed the howls as she was really excited to see a real life wolf maybe she would see more than one. She walked into a clearing in the thick trees of the forest . The fool moon was a beautiful sight to see and she was intrigued by it . While she was distracted , she didn't notice a pack of wolves appear in front of her.

She looked away from the moon and saw them, they were the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen in her short life. Their colours varied from light shades of brown to dark midnight blacks . She slowly over to one of the wolves. It was one of the smaller ones in the pack . She started to stroke it's back loving the feel of the wolve's soft fur.

She was about to pet it's head when she felt a strong arm pick her up away from the wolves, ruining her fun. It was her father. The wolves started to growl at him which she didn't get as they were friendly with her. Her father ran were fast, faster than she had ever seen , until they were back in the house.

Her father puts her down and turns to her , trying not to lash out at her. He takes a deep breath in. "What were you doing out there?"He calmly asks her. Charlie looks up at him with big innocent eyes. "I was just having fun," She replies reminding him of something he had said to Mikael when he was human. He kneels in front and pulls into a hug. "Well don't go out at night again without one of your uncles or your aunt or me. OK?" He tells her.

She frowns at him ." But why not?" She asks him. 'The wolves are dangerous." He explains to her. "But they didn't hurt me daddy," She tells him. Klaus sighs. "They could have though. So no going into the woods at night. Yeah?" He asks her. She smiles. "OK daddy, I won't go into the woods at night," She replies.

After he put her back to bed, she thinks "He never said I couldn't go in at daytime."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. In the next chapter she will twelve years old.**


	3. Chapter 2: New town

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for my character.**

** Many Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourites this fanfic.**

* * *

**Virginia 1861: **

Charlie stood at a large window in her classroom in her uncle's house, looking at the beautiful scenery that she wanted to be out in. But no, she was stuck inside learning Latin with her tutor. It was so sunny out, much sunnier than it was in her home town in York, England. She did of course miss her childhood home and the rest of her family, including her father whom had stayed back in England but she was having a good time with her uncle.

So here she was ,learning Latin when what she really wanted to do was to go outside and draw . She was learning Latin as Klaus was a proud man who wanted his only child to know many different languages . She wondered if she would ever even use the boring language that she was learning at the moment.

Just as her tutor was about to test her on the verbs that he had been teaching her for the last couple of weeks, there was a knock on the door. A maid walked in." I'm very sorry sir but the master would like if his niece could join him in the dining room for lunch," The maid tells Charlie's tutor. He sighs." Fine off you go but Charlotte you will have that test tomorrow," He tells her as she walks with elegance to the dining room.

Kol finds himself smiling as his beautiful niece walks in with an air of elegance and power around her as she walks up to him. "Darling why don't you take a seat." He tells her. She slowly sits down while looking round at the people that he has sitting at the table with them." Giuseppe this is my niece Charlotte." Kol tells Giuseppe while pointing at his niece. Giuseppe turns and points to his sons. "Miss Smith these are my two sons, Stefan and Damon." He tells her before turning back to Kol.

"You have a beautiful niece there Kol. Has she started courting yet?" He asks Kol who grimaces at the thought of his young niece courting . He quickly shakes his head . "No, she far too young for that type of thing. After all she is only twelve years old." Kol tells him sternly . Stefan, the younger of the two brothers smile at Charlotte before turning to Kol. "Mr Smith may I take Charlotte for a walk around the grounds ," Stefan asks.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kol finally nods. "Yes go ahead but make sure you bring her back in time for dinner," He tells Stefan. Stefan nods. "Don't worry sir I will." He replies before leaving with Charlotte. Giuseppe smiles . "That is Stefan my good son, the other Damon, he's very disobedient." He tells Kol as if Damon wasn't in the room. Kol chuckles. "I must say Giuseppe, in my family I'm the reckless one along with Charlotte's father. My two elder brothers Finn and Elijah are the good ones in my family," He tells him feeling sorry for Damon.

* * *

**Three years later 1864: **

Charlotte was in town getting some new dresses with Kol. She had gotten four, a ruby red one, an emerald green one, a violet one and a dark blue one. Kol had just gone to pay for the dresses when Stefan, Charlie's best friend, walked in with a beautiful brunette woman. He smiles when he sees his best friend.

"Charlie this is Katherine Pierce, she is staying with my family after her own family died in a tragic fire in her family in New Orleans," He tells Charlie. She turns to Katherine." It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Pierce." She greets. Katherine laughs." The pleasure is all mine." She replies.

"It's very tragic that you lost your family to a fire." Kol's voice rings out from behind them. Katherine tenses up when she sees Kol's face. "Elijah." She gasps out. "No I'm Kol Smith and this is my niece Charlotte." He tells her as she relaxes . "I'm so sorry , you just remind me of someone I use to know once upon a time," She apologises to him. Kol laughs . "It's fine , _love_," He tells her as she once again tenses up when she hears his accent on the love.

Kol laughs while taking his nieces hand ." Well it was nice to meet you Miss Pierce or should I say Petrova? But we must be leaving. Good day," He says as they leave the shop and get into their waiting carriage. Once they are both seated, Kol turns to his niece. "Darling, I would be careful when it comes to Miss Pierce. She may seem nice and sweet but looks can be deceiving. She is a creature of the night like me . She is running from your father." He warns her as they head home.

* * *

**Authors note**: **Sorry for taking so long to get this up. For the next couple of chapters she will be at this age Fifteen. Then it will be present day Mystic Falls .**


	4. Chapter 3: Elijah

**Authors note : Hey all here is the next chapter though sadly I do not anything but Charlie.**

* * *

1864 :

Charlie was walking to her house after talking to Damon while in town. Damon was one of her greatest friends that she had. He had also been her first crush , this made her ever so protective uncle Kol , dislike Damon as he claimed that Damon was too much like Kol . Which, quite frankly, made no sense at all.

As she got closer to the house she could see a bunch of men carrying someone out of her house. As she got closer , she realised that it was her dear uncle Kol. She could feel anger wash over her. How dare they touch one of her family members. She was so caught up in her anger that she notice a man appear beside her.

When she did notice him she got the shock of her life. She was to busy looking at his amazing hair that she didn't notice that he was also very angry. He most likely in his late twenties.

He turned to look at her . He looked her up and down before looking at her face making her feel very uncomfortable as his gaze was very intense . "So , its true. Niklaus has a child. I heard rumours but I didn't know what to believe." He says more to himself then to Charlie. "Emm, who are you? If you don't me asking?" She asks him while biting her lip feeling very nervous.

He chuckled ."I am Elijah . Your uncle." He tells Charlie as if she should know. That's when she notices how much he looks like Kol. He grabs her hand and drags her behind some bushes . " Now I'm going to save my baby brother and you are to stay here." He orders before walking off towards the cart which Kol is in.

Charlie rolls her eyes and smirks. Since when did she do what she was told? Especially by an uncle who literally just appeared in her life a couple of minutes ago. Just as she was about to go over to help Kol she feels something tear into her stomach. She feels a burning pain as she slowly slips away.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know who she should date in present day Mystic Falls.**


	5. Chapter 5: Twisted Twister

**Thank you to those of you who very kindly reviewed , favourites or followed this story.**

**I might have Charlie date someone from present day Mystic falls and I am thinking maybe Tyler or Jeremy but I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

Mystic Falls 1864:

Charlie woke up in her bed . Her throat felt dry and she felt as if she had ate no food in weeks. She quietly crept down the stairs that lead to the pantry where there was a scullery maid with a cut finger which was bleeding.

Charlie , not being to control herself, pounced on the maid and licked the blood from her finger. She starts to feel a pain in her mouth but ignores it as she sinks her new sharper teeth into the maids wrist.

Charlie greedily drinks until no more blood comes into her mouth. She quickly drops the woman's body as she realises what she had done. She killed someone. She was a vampire.

She quickly ran up to her room and started to worry. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains only to close them again when the sun burnt her skin. She turns to the door way when she hears footsteps.

Her uncle Kol walks. "Charlie darling . It's going to be okay ," He tells her while walking towards her. She starts to cry. "I killed someone. I murdered a living person . How will I be okay? I'm a monster." She screams at him.

Kol chuckles. "Do think that I am a monster?" He asks her. She shakes her head . "No." She replies. He takes her hand and puts it over where her dead heart is. "What do you feel?" He asks her as she sobs. "Nothing . My heart isn't beating. Oh my God." She frantically tells him.

He places her hand over where his heart is. "What do you feel now?" He asks her. She looks up at him with wild eyes. "Nothing. Your a vampire!" She states to him . Kol smiles. "Yes darling and I will help adapt to your new life." He tells her .

He hands her a beautiful ring. "Always wear this it will allow you to go out in the sunlight. Never ever take it off. Understood?" He asked her. Charlie nods. "Okay, stay away from a herb called vervain and you need to be invited into a human's home. Now let's teach you some control." Kol says while walking away with Charlie trying to catch up.

Mystic Fall's present day:

Damon was just back after rescuing Elena from Klaus and barbie Klaus when he feels the presence of another vampire in his house. He smirks . "Come out , come out where ever you are," He says just before he's attacked by a blur of blonde.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demands as he pushes the other vampire off him. The other vampire walks into his kitchen and starts to rummage in the fridge. She looks up with an innocent smile on her face.

"Damon , you told me to come out . What else would you expect from me?" She asks him as she slams the fridge door making Damon wonder about how will his fridge survive such trauma with people or vampires like Charlie slamming things about the place.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes but I didn't mean that you had to come out on me." He grumbles as she raises an eyebrow on her beautiful face. "But where else would I land if I didn't land on you?" She asks him . "Oh I don't know, the ground maybe." He retorts back.

Charlie pouts. "But the ground is very uncomfortable , Damon." She complains as she dramatically falls into one of the armchairs in his living room."Well next time you want to entrance , don't make it be falling on me," He tells her as she looks around the room.

"Damon?" She asks. "Yeah?" He replies . She gets up and paces around the room. "You do know who my father is ,don't you?" She asks him worried. Damon sighs. "Yes Charlotte, I'm well aware that your father is papa hybrid." He replies as she walks in front of him. "Great. I'm moving in." She tells him as she walks up the stairs to pick a room.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Women." He mutters just before a high heel whacks him in the head.

**The next morning:**

Charlie and Damon walk into the living room to find Stefan playing a twisted way of the game Twister. Damon was just finishing giving out when a blonde woman carrying shopping bags walks in.

"Where's Stefan ." She asks . "Who are you?" Damon asks her as Charlie sequels and pulls her into a big hug while screaming "Aunt Becci." Rebekah hugs her back delighted to see her niece again.

Later on , the two of them walk into history class together. "What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asks as the two of sit down. "There's no proof that the Vikings settled down here. Who are the two of you ?" He asks.

Charlie giggles. "I'm Charlie and that's Rebekah ." She replies. Rebekah smirks back at Elena. "And history is our favourite subject," She adds in.


	6. Chapter 6: Spooky with a chance of ghost

**Authors note: Okay so in every chapter there will be a flashback about Charlie's past.**

* * *

**Flashback 1864: Charlie's POV: **

_I sighed with content as I felt the sweet blood flow down my throat. There was nothing like human blood . Nothing. It's most delicious thing that I have tasted in my life and I doubt that I will ever taste anything so delightful._

_Before I can drain the human that I am drinking from, a strong hand pulls me away . I growl at Kol . I have stopped calling him uncle._

_"Let go." I moan making him chuckle. "Darling , you have to learn how to control yourself. You can't just kill every human that you see." He tells me with a shake of his head._

_I pout at him. "Don't pout darling. It won't do you any favours." Kol tells me . I laugh. "Oh Kol, a lady can try." I reply with a big smirk on my face. He moves closer to me._

_"Who ever said that your a lady?" He whispers in my ear playfully . I giggle. "You know that I am secretly a lady." I whisper back . Kol smirks at me._

_"Yes you are an angel on the outside but...on the inside your the devil in disguise," He tells me as I playfully push him away from me._

_I walk up to the woman that I had been drinking from. I look into her eyes. "You will forget me and what happened today." I compel her. After she leaves in a daze , I turn back to Kol ._

_"Last one home is a rotten egg," I say as I run off into the night, with Kol behind me._

* * *

**Present day Mystic Falls: **

Charlie was sitting at the bar in the Grille with Damon and his cool drinking buddy Alaric who was a history teacher by day, vampire slayer by night. A hot black haired guy joins them. "Mason." Damon hisses.

"Oh this is the guy who is trying to kill you. Hmm, at least he's hot." Charlie says . Mason winks at her while Damon rolls his eyes. "I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help Tyler ,but I do want an apology." Mason tells him.

"I do a lot of things that I don't have to," Damon says as Mason smiles . "Apology accepted . I know where there is a weapon that can kill Klaus ." He says to them as Damon turns to him."Oh really?" He asks. Mason nods.

"Yes. There is a rumour about a weapon that can kill Klaus that is under the Lockwood estate ." Mason tells them as Damon starts to smirk.

**A little while later. Charlie pov :**

We are walking down a tunnel that leads to a weapon that can kill my dad. Really why did I agree to come in the first place? Ah well who knows.I looked over to Damon ." Its spooky down here all right." I say out loud .

Damon rolls his eyes ."Well it is an ancient tunnel."He snorts .How unattractive of him. "It is not ancient. Its only about more than one hundred years old." He tells us.

A boys voice comes from in front of us. "Actually, its more than a thousand years old." Damon turns to him and raises his eyebrows. "I take that you are either dead or really out of fashion," He says to the boy who has long brown hair.

He reminds of some one but who is the question. He rolls his eyes. "You remind of how my brother Kol has started to act like," He replies. Wait Kol? I freeze and stop walking.

"Henrick ," I whisper as he grins ."That's me . My, you look so like Nik.." He mutters to himself. Damon turns to me ." Do you know this kid?" He asks me. I nod. "He's my long lost uncle." I tell him.

Henrick decides to join us. "But yeah, when we were children , Kol was the sweetest person but he was a very emotional person." He tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I ask him.

He frowns. "As I said he was always very emotional so when he became a vampire, he couldn't handle the heightened emotions so he turned them off." He tells me just as Mason says "I'm a ghost. Not God."

Henrick and I , follow them through where there is an opening as a bunch of stakes go in to Damon's stomach. Mason goes off to find something to get them out of Damon's stomach. After he has got the stakes out, we continue to walk on.

We finally make it to an opening but Damon and I can't get in so Mason went in and Henrick stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong ." I ask but he disappears before he can reply. But he does manage to say one thing before he goes. "Let your dad know that it wasn't his fault." He tells me.

After that I head home and ring my dad. _"Hello sweetheart."_ He greets.

**"Hey daddy ." **

_"How are you?"_

**"I'm good."**

_"Are you sure you sound upset?"_

**"Yeah . I have a message for you."**

_"OK . Who is it from?"_

**"It's from Henrick ."**

_"What?!"_

**"He says it wasn't your fault."**

_"Look I have to go, love you."_

**"OK. Love you too . Night."**

With that he hung up on me.

**The next day:**

I walked into my living room to find my aunt Rebekah crying with Elena beside her. "Leave ." I hiss at her as I hug Rebekah and rub her back.

After she had stopped crying , I turn to her. "What did she do to you?" I ask her as I pour the two of us a glass of Bourbon each. I hand Rebekah hers and sit down on the couch beside her.

"I'm such an idiot ." She moans. "No . You are not an idiot ." I tell her . She shakes her head. "I should have known that it was a lie." She tells me. "What's a lie?" I ask her.

She turns to look at me. "Your father killed my mother." She tells me as I gasp . No dad would never kill his own mom. Or would he?

* * *

**So that was the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. Also let me know if you have any ideas about what you think I should make happen later on in the fan fiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. This isn't a update but I just wanted to let you all know that I am writing a new TVD fanfic about a love story between Elijah and Katherine . Everyone will be human in it and the ships will include Klaroline and Stebekah. In it Elijah is a single father to his young son while Katherine will be a girl who has just gotten the responsibility of looking after her younger brother Jeremy . Kol will be in it but there will be no ship for him as he will be Elijah's cute little son. **

**I hope all of you guys would read it when I post it and let me know what you think of it. Thank you for reading this, I will have it posted by tomorrow at the earliest.**

**Have a good day.**

**-Fudge Is Cool.**


	8. Chapter 8: Guess who's back

**I'm sorry that's taken me so long to update, I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine.**

* * *

**Charlie's pov: **

I walk into the Grill to find Damon and Alaric sitting at the bar. "Hey guys," I greet just to be ignored. Men! I take a sip out of Damon's drink. Well that got his attention all right .

"What are you doing?" Damon slurs as I roll my eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing," I reply with a shrug.

"I love you," Damon says while looking at me with a serious expression. I laugh. "I know." I tell him.

"Do you love me back?" He asks me. I nod my head. "I love you and Stefan as if you are my brothers." I tell him before glancing at my watch. "Sorry guys have to go." I announce before getting up and starting to walk away.

Later on I get a call from Damon . According to him my dad tried to kill Jeremy Gilbert . So I decide to visit daddy dearest.

I walk into a pretty white mansion where my dad is . I see him with one of his many hybrids. "Hello daddy," I greet.

He smiles at me and signals for the hybrid to leave us alone. After he has gone , my dad turns to me. I sit down on a couch and he joins me. "Do you like the house?" He asks me. I nod. "I do like it, its very nice." I tell him.

"That's good." He replies. I turn to him. "Why did you go after Jeremy Gilbert ?" I ask him. He frowns at me. "Ah , so you don't know then," He announces.

I frown confused. "Know what ? Tell me," I demand to know. My dad chuckles and he looks at me. "Why , they stole the coffins that I keep Kol in , from me." He tells me as I feel rage sweep over me. How dare they!

"Damon?" I ask. "No, Stefan." He tells me. Ah so stef must be properly in ripper mode. Only the Ripper would want revenge like that.

After I bid farewell to my dad, I walk to the witch house. "Hello," I call out. Stefan steps in front of me. "I see you found me," He states . I nod . "Yep."

"You probably want the coffins." He says as I shake my head. "No, I only want one," I tell him. He tilts his head suspiciously . "OK ," He tells me before leading me to where Bonnie Bennett is standing beside a coffin trying to open it .

"It won't open. There's a spell on it." I tell her making her jump in fright. "Take the coffin that you want," Stefan tells me as I walk over to one of the coffins . I open it to reveal Kol . I pull the dagger out of his chest.

I sit on the coffin beside Kol's waiting for him to wake up. "Is that," Stefan begins before I interrupt . "My uncle Kol ? Yes it is," I reply as Kol sits up looking startled.

"Hey Kol ," I greet as he looks around hungrily , before letting his eyes rest on Bonnie . Oh no, he's going to attack a witch. Great.

"You look like Emily," He tells her as he tries to get out of his coffin. He actually falls out and makes himself look really stupid.

"Do I ?" Bonnie asks him. "Yes, though you are more beautiful," He tells her making her blush. Thank god Stefan clears his throat making both Bonnie and Kol remember where they are.

Kol looks at the other coffins. I grab his arm. "Let's go get you some blood," I suggest to him as we leave. My dad will be so angry that I undaggered Kol . Haha I'm a revolutionary.


	9. Chapter 9: Damned Emotions

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except for my character Charlie.**

* * *

_Previously in " Everyone Has a Soft Side" :_

_"Hey Kol ," I greet as he looks around hungrily , before letting his eyes rest on Bonnie . Oh no, he's going to attack a witch. Great._

_"You look like Emily," He tells her as he tries to get out of his coffin. He actually falls out and makes himself look really stupid._

_"Do I ?" Bonnie asks him. "Yes, though you are more beautiful," He tells her making her blush. Thank god Stefan clears his throat making both Bonnie and Kol remember where they are._

_Kol looks at the other coffins. I grab his arm. "Let's go get you some blood," I suggest to him as we leave. My dad will be so angry that I undaggered Kol . Haha I'm a revolutionary._

* * *

**Kol's POV: **

"What happened ?" I ask Charlie as I read Stefan Salvatore's diary. She takes the diary out my hands and sits down opposite me while handing me a see through bag which contains a dark red liquid which I assume is blood. Or rather I hope it is blood .

"Dad daggered you , remember?" She tells me while smiling at me in a knowing way. Uh oh. "What?" I ask her while giving her an innocent smile.

She leans forwards towards me. "I saw you flirting with Bonnie ." She replies while tilting her head to the side which is a silent question from her practically asking what my intentions are when it comes to the pretty little witch.

I smirk at Charlie and shrug. "You know me. I like witches , especially Bennett witches, after all they are usually fiesty and I love pretty little things with sharp tongues." I explain to her .

I stand up . She had brought me to a big house which she called her gaff. What is a gaff?

She told me that the Salvatore brothers own this house so of course I'm going to raid their alcohol supply. It would be a scandal if I didn't .

I take out a bottle of bourbon that come from the year 1657. Wait a moment this is mine . They must have taken it after Nik daggered me for letting Charlie turn into a vampire .

Charlie turning into a vampire always confused me because neither Elijah or myself had fed her any of our blood. When she was human I always put vervain into everything that she ate so she couldn't have been compelled to forget that she drank any blood. So , my question is, if she had no vampire blood in her system then how did become a vampire?

Charlie's voice snaps me out of my trail of thoughts. I turn back to her. "Would you repeat that ," I tell her making her roll her eyes. "I said, all of your siblings are daggered." She repeats.

I let out a sad sigh. Bekah and Elijah must have really annoyed Nik to have been daggered by him! He always could stand more than he could stand me.:-) I sit down beside Charlie.

"Where is your father ?" I demand to know. She looks at me and weakly smiles. "He's in town in his new house." She answered .

I stand up. "I do believe that I have some revenge to get. You know everyday tasks to get on with ," I announce as I start to head towards the hallway of Charlie's 'gaff".

Before I can leave Charlie pull me back into the living room of the house. "Kol, I have to tell you two things." She begins as I roll my eyes. "Hurry up. I have revenge to take." I impatiently tell her.

"One : Your dad is dead. Two : My dad killed your mom." She informs me. I feel my whole world crash and burn as she tells me this . I quickly put on a façade and smirk at her.

"Is that all. That's the most interesting thing I have ever heard." I say sarcastically as I try to swallow the lump in my throat .

"Who killed my dad?" I ask her in a small voice letting my damned emotions take control of me.

Charlie pulls me into a hug as my body shakes as I sob for my dead father . Stupid emotions have invaded my body .

"It's OK to cry Kol." She soothes while rubbing my back as she tries to comfort me.

The front door opens and the two Salvatore brothers walk in talking about Elijah.

I pull out the of hug and look at Charlie ." Charlotte , who killed my dad." I growl as I head towards the front door . "My dad." She whispers as I speed off to Nik's new house.

I run in to see him pinning a very much alive Elijah down as he goes to open one of the coffins . He gapes at the coffin. He looks up at Elijah. "What did you do?" He shouts .

Elijah looks at the coffin and smirks. Elijah. Smirked. Well there is something that I thought I would never live to see. I walk into the room and throw Nik off my eldest brother.

I help him stand up and turn to Nik. "Long time brother." I smirk as he backs away from me scared.

Elijah smiles fondly at me. "Hello Kol. I've missed you so much baby brother." He tells me while pulling me into a warm embrace.

I groan. "Lijah , I've told you a thousand and one times, don't call me that." I beg him while he rubs my back and holds me. Nik coughs behind us making us remember where we are and what we are doing .

A couple minutes later Elijah and Nik have decided that we shall be a family again and that soon they shall undagger Finn and Bekah. Of course I got no say in this at all. As usual they treat me as if I'm a baby.

Nik goes off to see Charlie and I am left alone with Elijah. "Are you crazy?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "No Kol , I'm not crazy ." He reassures me while putting one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Now Kol , tell me what is causing you so much grief?" He asks me as I freeze up. The man really knows me better than I know myself. "Nothing." I quickly tell him hoping that he wouldn't notice the crack in my tone.

"Kol," He warns me. "Fine you want to know what's upsetting me ?" I ask him. He nods and I continue on . " Our father is dead ."

Elijah sighs. "Kol , Mikael hasn't been our father since we became vampires." He tells me as I look at him with wide eyes. "He was still our father." I try to convince him but he just shakes his head.

I feel my body start to shake due to unwanted sobs and emotions . I feel Elijah pull me into his lap and I let myself willingly sob as he holds me tight .

* * *

**Meanwhile with Charlie : 3rd person POV :**

Elena turned to look at Damon , Stefan and Charlie . "So now there are three Originals running around town?" She asks them.

"Yes Elena. My dear daughter here woke up my reckless baby brother while someone else woke up Elijah." Klaus' voice answers them giving Elena the fright of her life.

"Klaus, what are you doing here," Stefan demands to know.

Klaus chuckles. "Relax mate , I just want to talk to my daughter. "He laughs.

Elena looks at him confused . "Your daughter?" She asks.

He raises his eyebrows and nods at Charlie. "Did they not tell you that Charlotte is my darling daughter?" He asks her as Charlie drags him outside.

Elena turns to the Salvatore brothers." She's Klaus' daughter ? We can't tell her any of our plans against Klaus." She tells them as Stefan rolls his eyes at his Ex.

"Well we know that." He mocks while walking away.

Damon places a hand on Elena's arm. "Think about it this way Elena, once we have that coffin open , Klaus will be dead and we will free ." He assures her as she smiles at him.

"I can't wait ." She murmurs . Damon smirks and turns to her .

"Do you want me to drop you home?" He asks her. She smiles at him.

"Yes please." She answers as they walk out of the boarding house thinking about how peaceful life will be.

* * *

**TBC... Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok , so this isn't an update - that's coming tomorrow - but I just wanted to let those of you who like to role play for the Vampire Diaries know that my fan fiction buddy - Carrot Killer - has created a TVD Role playing Forum called "Welcome to the Jungle ." She only created it yesterday so all the main characters are available . You should all check it out .**

**Until tomorrow , **

**- FudgeIsCool.**


End file.
